This Core will crystallize and determine the structures of proteins and protein complexes. The core is already well equipped for these studies and experienced personnel are in place. Support for this core will enable structure determination for a wide range of relevant projects, including projects not yet covered by specific RO1 funding and from program investigators that do not have training in structural biology.